<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Для своих нужд by av2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285906">Для своих нужд</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2'>av2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гори, октябрь 2019 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Lust, M/M, References to Drugs, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Случилось худшее: Майк притащил в их клуб женщину, свою подружку. Не поймите неправильно, Эрвин не против того, что его друг занимается своей личной жизнью, но черт побери! Не в полнолуние же!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Mike Zacharias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Гори, октябрь 2019 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Для своих нужд</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. Тема — болезненная трансформация.<br/>2. OST: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vS6Z_2MdSiI">BloodRayne 2 - Club Mix [Soundtrack]</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Входная дверь хлопнула, на лестнице послышался расслабленный смех Майка и какой-то незнакомой женщины. Они еще не спустились вниз, а все, кто стоял рядом со входом, уже почуяли пьяных посетителей. Девушка была не обращенной, пахла вкусным потом — настолько хорошо, что Эрвин в первую секунду даже обрадовался такой сладкой добыче. Потом очнулся, конечно, да еще выговорил себе — до полнолуния еще есть десять минут, а ему мозги уже напрочь отшибло... Но все же человеческий запах был дивный.</p><p>— Во-оу в этом клубе дизайн, — застонала девушка, с клацаньем спускаясь вниз. Она скорчила удивленную гримасу и сразу же глянула под ноги, цепляясь за металлические перила. Боялась упасть. — Все такое контрастное.</p><p>Сбившиеся в группы оборотни — еще в человеческом обличье — почти что одновременно от нее отшатнулись, но с вожделением разглядывали как трясутся стразы на ее коктейльном платье. Она все еще смотрела куда ступает, не замечая реакции на себя, умудряясь походя чесать короткую стрижку. От этого движения еще сильнее начало запахло пряным свежим потом. Довершало впечатление то, что между ее славных сильных ног отчетливо повеяло намокшей киской. Эрвин на секунду прикрыл глаза, проклиная (и благословляя) свое чувствительное обоняние, и устремился из-за барной стойки к ним.</p><p>— Желто-синее, да, — сказал Майк, оттягивая и без того стянутый галстук и прислоняясь к девушки спине, отчего все она сделалась будто бы меньше. Оглядевшись, он самодовольно всех поприветствовал: — А вот и все-е! О, Эрвин! Смотри, кого я привел.</p><p>— Вижу, — сдержанно сказал Эрвин, беря дамочку за свободную руку и разворачивая назад. Не очень вежливо, но это лучше, чем через пять минут обнаружить себя перегрызающим ее плечо.</p><p>— Э-эй, — обиженно сказала она, щелкая по металлу шпилькой и вяло сопротивляясь. Ух, какая же она пьяная-то... — Мы же только пришли.</p><p>— Извини, дорогуша, тут вход только для своих.</p><p>— Эрвин, это нечестно! Я ее привел, чтобы она как раз стала своей! — забасил Майк, обратно поднимаясь за ними к выходу.</p><p>— Ага, рассказывай. Мы бы ее тут заживо сожрали, идиот, — Эрвин отпихнул дышащего ему в ухо Майка, и тот тяжело прислонился к стенке.</p><p>— Нанаба, — спокойно произнес тот, держась за ударенный бок. — Кажется хозяин заведения против.</p><p>— Я против, — подтвердил Эрвин, пропуская обиженно засопевшую мамзельку.</p><p>Она ненадолго замолчала, но когда они вышли на прохладную вечернюю улицу, то спросила:</p><p>— Что значит «сожрали бы»?</p><p>Было темно, только что прошел дождь, и кругом пахло вымытым городом. Их счастье, что темнеющие на небе облака могут скрыть медленно приближающуюся к зениту луну. Из клуба громыхнула музыка. Кажется, почуявшие скорое безумие стая решила отвлечься на танцы и перевоплотиться прямо во время диких электронных ритмов.</p><p>— Это фигура речи, — ответил Эрвин и достал из кармана джинс телефон (слава богу он еще не переоделся) и принялся заказывать машину. Неожиданно, но привезший эту парочку таксист был знаком с особенностями его заведения и далеко отъезжать не стал. Удобно.</p><p>Эрвин усадил Нанабу и заранее заплатил за поездку, внутренне гордясь тем, что девушка — интересно, она назвала реальное имя или прозвище? Похоже на банан — все-таки выживет. Она грустно посмотрела на него снизу через окно уезжающего автомобиля, и Эрвин понял, что с превеликим удовольствием пофлиртовал бы с ней, полизал между ног, а потом бы трахнул. В любой другой день месяца, но не в полнолуние.</p><p>Это все лирика, конечно.</p><p>Эрвин ворвался назад. Он с усилием воли аккуратно закрыл дверь на несколько тяжелых засовов и, прыгая через ступени, оказался внизу. Все равно как бы он не спешил, в синем освещении было нихера не видно, кто-то уже подвывал. Протискиваясь между быстро разогревающимися еще-людьми, он быстро вычислил длиннющего Майка, вставшего у входа в туалет. Тот ждал его, прекрасно зная, что Эрвин наверняка с ним захочет поговорить, хотя голова у него качалась в такт музыке и ему явно хотелось броситься в бьющуюся гущу, чтобы вместе со всеми резко озвереть. Не было ощущения опьяняющее. Но и не было ощущения хуже, чем очнуться с выбитым глазом или переломанной ногой, потому что их волчьи облачения вдруг решили друг с другом расставить все точки над и.</p><p>— Майк, зачем ты ее привел? — затащил его внутрь Эрвин, закрывая за собой дверь.</p><p>— Да брось, я хотел развлечься, — ответил он легкомысленно улыбнувшись и ему, и своему отражению в зеркале. — Мы заработались, отмечали закрытие дела о разводе той мерзкой парочки, помнишь? Где еще мать с душком...</p><p>— А, то есть она твоя коллега? — удивился Эрвин. — И ты привел сюда свою подругу, чтобы мы разодрали ее нахер? Она бы не успела превратиться от укуса, мы живьем бы ее сожрали.</p><p>— Ой, отвали...</p><p>— Ты ее чуть не убил, Майк. Ты юрист, ты же живешь как человек, неужели даже в таком состоянии ты не сообразил, что тебе этого не надо?</p><p>— Надо. И раз ты лишил меня удовольствия, то обязан мне его возместить, — разом посерьезневший Майк нагло схватил его за руку и повел в кабинку. Почему в нее, интересно, кто же сюда зайдет?..</p><p>Эрвин его не понимал и хотел как следует приложить дурня об стену. В голове вело от желания встать рядом с вражиной, покорить его и продавить свою волю. Он последовал внутрь, и с яростью уставился на хитрое лицо Майка, показывавшего ему пакетик с цветными таблетками. К чему это? Пусть цивилизованно признает, что виновен и неправ, этого будет еще не одичавшей части Эрвина достаточно.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>— Узнаешь, — сказал он, закидывая одну в рот. Выудив еще, он подержал ее у лица Эрвина, позволяя разглядеть сердечко на розовой поверхности. — Тебе понравится. Будь другом — открой рот.</p><p>Зрачки у Майка, и без того расширенные, такие круглые и человеческие, стали еще больше. Ему похер на все. Просто живет. Подзуживаемый напряжением между лопатками, Эрвин вдруг понял, что тоскует по «просто»-ощущениеям; он напомнил себе, что все утряслось, и еще — что он правда слишком зажат. На язык легла невесомая таблетка, он ее легко проглотил на прохладной слюне. За себя можно было не бояться — эта синтетическая малютка вряд ли ему навредит, когда он в волчьем обличье.</p><p>— А это нам на добавку.</p><p>Сказав это, Майк положил еще два кругляшка себе на длинный красный язык с белесой полосой посередине, но глотать не стал.</p><p>— Чего?.. — в замешательстве отстранился Эрвин и почувствовал, как Майк прижимается к его лбу своим и влажным напряженным кончиком приоткрывет губы.</p><p>Одно твердое колесико тут же «укатилось» за ряд зубов, Эврин попытался его вытолкнуть мускулами щек, но окончательно сплелся с Майком. Целоваться с мужчинами ему раньше не доводилось, но почему-то было не удивительно, что эта дурость с ним произошла. Они быстро подстроились под настрой друг друга, Эрвин даже обрадовался, когда Майк расслабился и дал ему привычно для себя вести. Рот у того был скользкий и весь кисловатый, они растирали между языками попавшую в тиски таблетку, стремительно растворявшуюся в изменившей вкус слюне. Майк не с первой попытки отстранился и довольно засмеялся, пальцем выуживая у него из-под губы уменьшившийся пенящийся кусочек. Он таял на глазах. Эрвин улхмыльнулся.</p><p>— Чувствуешь? — спросил Майк, размазав остатки по губе и слизав зернышки.</p><p>— Ага, — ответил Эрвин, ни с того, ни с сего ощущая радость. Мир резко стал ярким, новым, наполненным Майком, Эрвином и этой их забавой на двоих. «Просто»-чувства, «просто»-мир. Все было легко. — Давай продолжим.</p><p>Эрвин подлез Майку под пиджак и открыл рот, позволяя вторгнуться еще раз и уже взять над собой контроль. Он сильно прижимался и целовал глубоко — Эрвин вновь закрыл глаза и быстро увлекся, поддаваясь желанию двигаться, действовать, быть близко. Поцелуй превратился в безобразное взаимооблизывание, звериную борьбу, симметричную ласку. Слюна потекла по подбородку, шершавые языки цеплялись друг за друга и терлись, давая ощущение плотного контакта, сжатия, вкуса... человечинки.</p><p>Кажется, началось.</p><p>Прорезавшиеся когти впились ему в висок и прошлись по коже до подбородка. Эрвин укусил и язык Майка, и свой, хлынула кровь — оба взвыли, и их громкому вою вторили за стеной. Стук музыки эхом раздавался в туалете и задавал ритм сердцу. Майк вцепился зубами ему в щеку и с рычанием дернул на себя, помогая отходящей коже сойти. Обычное чувство перевоплощения вдруг растянулось во времени и превратило их в оборотней, желающих сожрать свои человеческие оболочки. Кусаясь и рыча, они обращались: Майк смеялся, сжирая лоскуты человеческой оболочки с лица Эрвина. Их черепа сплюснулись, превращая челюсти в пасти. Кости по всему телу за несколько секунд удлинились, шерсть изнутри прорывалась сквозь кожу, и оба они росли вширь и в длину — становились таким огромными и сильными, какими люди по своей природе быть не могут. Эрвин вцепился в спину Майка и до боли резко опустил когти вниз, оставляя борозды прямо в мускулах — хотелось человеческой крови. Майк взвизгнул, а потом хрипло зарычал, мстительно прокалывая соски Эрвина.</p><p>Перевоплощение быстро кончились, и за возней они разнесли все и вся. Остатки кожи вперемешку с одеждой путались под лапами, Эрвин поскользнулся и упал на поваленные, как костяшки домино, стенки туалета. Таблетки еще действовали: он совсем не злился, наоборот, даже быстро отошел и был готов дальше продолжать наслаждаться жизнью. Вместо того, чтобы вскинуться и загрызть до смерти вредителя, он смотрел как из сорванного крана на Майка прыснула вода, и его бурая шерсть потемнела. Искусственный теплый свет был ослепителен и напоминал домашние уютные жилища. Майк острым когтем содрал с шеи многострадальный галстук и в один прыжок оказался на Эрвине сверху — не для того, чтобы укусить, а чтобы вылизать кровоточащие соски.</p><p>Спарились они там же, часть ночи проведя обдолбанными и занятыми полу-щенячьими шалостями. Только потом, когда действие отошло, Эрвин додумался перекрыть кран у пола и выползти наконец-то в зал, полностью укрытый высохшими ошметками кожи. К нему вылез еле живой Майк, и они вяло присоединились к остальным, бродя по танцполу как в трансе. Кажется, на них вообще никто не обратил внимания.</p><p>На утро Эрвин очнулся в своей квартире, находящейся над баром. Он чувствовал себя так паршиво, как с ним никогда не бывало. Жизнь стала полным дерьмом. Мало того, что он разломал весь санузел, так починка еще выйдет ему в приличную такую сумму денег. За воду придут счета, а еще впереди уборка помещения... Настроение пригвоздило к плинтусу, самоуважение все сильнее падало с каждой секундой. Что за представление они тут устроили? Эрвин вышел из душа и наконец-то заметил, что на кухне сидел Майк, одетый в откуда-то вытащенный эрвиновский халат (свой-то костюм у него разодрался). Он пил чай, вяло жуя какой-то сухарь.</p><p>— Вот скажи мне, ты этой дрянью хотел накормить свою Нанабу? — уселся Эрвин напротив, пододвигая к себе тарелку с засохшим хлебом. В стакан он налил себе теплого, оставленного с вечера молока.</p><p>— Нет, — помотал головой Майк. — Наоборот она мне их сама дала.</p><p>— О-о, ну надо же, а я ведь думал, что вы порядочные граждане.</p><p>— Я просил посильнее, но не знал, что эффект будет такой, — будто бы в свое оправдание сказал Майк. </p><p>Эрвин прыснул, выгибая бровь. Никакое это не оправдание, наоборот, лишь признание в виновности!</p><p>— И для чего же ты просил?</p><p>— Для своих нужд, — уклончиво ответил он, делая вид, что на дне стакана у него песок с золотом, который надо как следует промыть. И, волчара позорный, покраснел.</p><p>Эрвин отпил молока и вдруг понял, что именно для своих нужд Майк раззадорил его, приведя к ним Нанабу. Он с показным неодобрением поставил стакан на стол и подумал, что лучше бы подрались.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>